The human CSF-1 receptor (CSF-1R; colony stimulating factor 1 receptor; synonyms: M-CSF receptor; Macrophage colony-stimulating factor 1 receptor. Fins proto-oncogene, c-fms, SEQ ID NO: 62) is known since 1986 (Coussens, L., et al., Nature 320 (1986) 277-280). CSF-1R is a growth factor and encoded by the c-fms proto-oncogene (reviewed e.g. in Roth, P., and Stanley. E. R., Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 181 (1992) 141-67).
CSF-1R is the receptor for CSF-1 (colony stimulating factor 1, also called M-CSF, macrophage colony-stimulating factor) and mediates the biological effects of this cytokine (Sherr, C. J., et al., Cell 41 (1985) 665-676). The cloning of the colony stimulating factor-1 receptor (CSF-1R) (also called c-fms) was described for the first time in Roussel, M. F., et al., Nature 325 (1987) 549-552. In that publication, it was shown that CSF-1R had transforming potential dependent on changes in the Cterminal tail of the protein including the loss of the inhibitory tyrosine 969 phosphorylation which binds Cbl and thereby regulates receptor down regulation (Lee, P. S., et al., Embo J. 18 (1999) 3616-3628). Recently a second ligand for CSF-1R termed interleukin-34 (IL-34) was identified (Lin. H., et al. Science 320 (2008) 807-811).
The cytokine CSF-1 (colony stimulating factor 1, also called M-CSF, macrophage) is found extracellularly as a disulfide-linked homodimer (Stanley. E. R. et al., Journal of Cellular Biochemistry 21 (1983) 151-159; Stanley, E. R. et al., Stem Cells 12 Suppl. 1 (1995) 15-24).
The main biological effects of CSF-1R signaling are the differentiation, proliferation, migration, and survival of hematopoietic precursor cells to the macrophage lineage (including osteoclast). Activation of CSF-1R is mediated by its ligands, CSF-1 (M-CSF) and IL-34. Binding of CSF-1 (M-CSF) to CSF-1R induces the formation of homodimers and activation of the kinase by tyrosine phosphorylation (Li, W. et al, EMBO Journal. 10 (1991) 277-288; Stanley, E. R., et al., Mol. Reprod. Dev. 46 (1997) 4-10).
The biologically active homodimer CSF-1 binds to the CSF-1R within the subdomains D1 to D3 of the extracellular domain of the CSF-1 receptor (CSF-1R-ECD). The CSF-1R-ECD comprises five immunoglobulin-like subdomains (designated D1 to D5). The subdomains D4 to D5 of the extracellular domain (CSF-1R-ECD) are not involved in the CSF-1 binding. (Wang, Z., et al Molecular and Cellular Biology 13 (1993) 5348-5359). The subdomain D4 is involved in dimerization (Yeung, Y-G., et al Molecular & Cellular Proteomics 2 (2003) 1143-1155; Pixley, F. J., et al., Trends Cell Biol 14 (2004) 628-638).
Further signaling is mediated by the p85 subunit of PI3K and Grb2 connecting to the PI3K/AKT and Ras/MAPK pathways, respectively. These two important signaling pathways can regulate proliferation, survival and apoptosis. Other signaling molecules that bind the phosphorylated intracellular domain of CSF-1R include STAT1, STAT3, PLCy, and Cbl (Bourette, R. P. and Rohrschneider, L. R., Growth Factors 17 (2000) 155-166).
CSF-1R signaling has a physiological role in immune responses, in bone remodeling and in the reproductive system. The knockout animals for either CSF-1 (Pollard, J. W., Mol. Reprod. Dev. 46 (1997) 54-61) or CSF-1R (Dai, X. M., et al., Blood 99 (2002) 111-120) have been shown to have osteopetrotic, hematopoietic, tissue macrophage, and reproductive phenotypes consistent with a role for CSF-1R in the respective cell types.
Sherr, C. J., et al., Blood 73 (1989) 1786-1793 relates to some antibodies against CSF-1R that inhibit the CSF-1 activity (see Sherr, C. J. et al., Blood 73 (1989) 1786-1793). Ashmun, R. A., et al., Blood 73 (1989) 827-837 relates to CSF-1R antibodies. Lenda, D., et al., Journal of Immunology 170 (2003) 3254-3262 relates to reduced macrophage recruitment, proliferation, and activation in CSF-1-deficient mice results in decreased tubular apoptosis during renal inflammation. Kitaura, H., et al., Journal of Dental Research 87 (2008) 396-400 refers to an anti-CSF-1 antibody which inhibits orthodontic tooth movement. WO 2001/030381 mentions CSF-1 activity inhibitors including antisense nucleotides and antibodies while disclosing only CSF-1 antisense nucleotides. WO 2004/045532 relates to metastases and bone loss prevention and treatment of metastatic cancer by a CSF-1 antagonist disclosing as antagonist anti-CSF-1-antibodies only. WO 2005/046657 relates to the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease by anti-CSF-1-antibodies. US 2002/0141994 relates to inhibitors of colony stimulating factors. WO 2006/096489 relates to the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis by anti-CSF-1-antibodies. WO 2009/026303 and WO 2009/112245 relate to certain anti-CSF-1R antibodies binding to CSF-1R within the first three subdomains (D1 to D3) of the Extracellular Domain (CSF-1R-ECD).